Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You
by DiScOrD tHe LuNaTiC
Summary: By definition, a love triangle has three points, but what if one point doesn't think she has a chance? - RobinRavenStarfire - Final Chapter Up! All typos corrected!
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright DC Comics. 

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a plain ol' fic, mostly romance, a little humor, and a teensy bit of angst. 

Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You 

Chapter 1 

******************** 

The scent of sweat and a long session of teenage sexual abandon filled the rooms warm air. Finally, the young lovers were satisfied, the boy lying on his back and pulling the girl up beside him, continuing to kiss as their passion cooled. Dick Grayson, a.k.a. Robin, looked down at his girlfriend and smiled when he saw the look on her face. 

"Are you okay?" 

The corner of Raven's mouth twitched; what would be for others a huge smile. "Slightly better than okay." She settled tighter into his embrace. "Pleasantly numb, actually. So you're safe for now." 

"You know, they claim that a human male is at the peak of his...abilities...during his mid-to-late teens." 

The purple-haired girl nodded as her breathing slowed. "I can believe it." Raising her head, she kissed him again before lying back down. "I missed you today," she said. 

Dick shook his head. "I know, I'm sorry. I finally got a solid lead on Slade, and when I get there, the informant's already toast." He patted the strip of white gauze on his arm. "And the Slade-bot that did it was still there, so it fired at me." 

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?" 

Dick nodded. "Yeah, just a second-degree laser burn. It'll heal up." 

"Rick, why didn't you tell me?" 

Dick shook his head bemusedly. "Ray, I'm fine. There's nothing you could have done about it except bandage it. And no offense, but I learned first aid from Batman. I don't think there's anything you could teach me." 

Raven mock-glared at him. "I guess...But still, you could have told me." 

Her lover grinned. "What I'm trying to figure out is how you missed seeing the bandage. Now, what would have distracted the powerful Raven so thoroughly? Oh, that's right, it was that whole 'lunging at me as I walk in your room and making out and then we tear our clothes off and have sex for hours thing', right?" 

He laughed as Raven actually chuckled a little, then the two lay back on the bed, again holding each other. Some time passed, neither was certain how long, but at length Dick turned to look down into his girlfriends face. "Ray...I want you to know something." 

Raven pulled back a bit, so she could look him in the face. "What?" 

Dick sighed. "Well, uh..." He sighed again. "I kinda..." 

She rolled her eyes. "Rick, just tell me, okay? I'm a little tired, you know?" 

Dick looked at her. "Why do you call me Rick?" 

"Because it's your name," Raven stated matter-of-factly. "Richard Grayson." 

"Yeah," Dick said. "But why not Dick, like everybody else?" 

Raven grew very serious. "Rick, you know that my powers are tied into my emotional state. The more intense the emotion, the more difficult they can become to control." She grinned very slightly. "And if I had to call you 'Dick' all the time, I'd blow up the tower because I'd be laughing so hard." 

Dick scoffed in mild outrage. "It doesn't mean _that_!" 

Raven leaned in and kissed him. "I know it doesn't. Just chalk it up to my sense of humor." She laughed quietly for a moment, her body shaking before she calmed herself. "That, and I don't want Beavis and Butt-Head to get any ideas." 

Dick grinned himself. "Ray, that's...that's very...you." He sighed again. "Thinking about something like that...it's pretty cool of you." 

Raven shrugged. "It's no big deal." 

"Uh, well, it's just one of the things about you...the, uh...the things that make me...love you." 

Raven blinked, thinking she'd heard wrong. "What?" 

Dick chuckled nervously. "I love you, Ray." 

Raven stared at him. Dick saw her purple eyes storming with emotions, and he suddenly remembered what could happen if her powers did go haywire. He cupped her face in his hand, only to see a tear escape. "Ray?" 

"I love you too, Rick...I love you." She sniffled happily, a genuine smile on her face. "Come here..." 

The young lovers fell into each other's embrace, and very quickly, a new session of lovemaking started up. Their sounds of pleasure began to fill the room. 

And Raven's eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat bolt upright in bed to find the morning sun glaring through the curtains. Her breath was coming in gasps, her skin damp and the nightshirt she wore was moist with sweat. The dream had been so real, so lifelike...She felt tensed, almost like in battle. Looking down, she saw that her nipples were pointing through the cotton of the shirt. And she could feel some moistness between her thighs...It was getting worse. This dream had actually been potent enough to physically arouse her as she slept. Letting out an exasperated breath, she fell backwards into her pillow, trying to regain control of herself. 

"Crap," she muttered. "Crap crap crappity crap!" 

******************** 

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright DC Comics. 

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a plain ol' fic, mostly romance, a little humor, and a teensy bit of angst. Rated PG-13 for _very_ slight naughtiness, nothing explicit. 

Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You 

Chapter 2 

******************** 

Raven took a single shuddering breath in as she brought herself to orgasm, then just as silently exhaled. Forcing herself to concentrate, she slowed her breathing and heartrates down as the few moments of pleasure faded. Disdainful of herself, Raven sighed before walking over to her window and taking her usual meditation position, floating in midair, legs crossed indian-style. Contrary to the beliefs of some, Raven was not asexual, or cold-hearted, or unfeeling. She thought about normal things just as much as normal girls did, but she'd long since accepted that everything she did or didn't do had to be based on the rigid system of control that she maintained over her emotions and her powers. She was almost sixteen, her sexuality didn't bother her and she didn't think touching herself was wrong or dirty, it certainly wasn't like she'd never masturbated before; but it _was_ bothering her that she was succumbing to what she saw as weakness more frequently than she ever had in the past. 

She'd been having these dreams about Richard Grayson, her Teen Titans cohort Robin, for almost three weeks now. And in the past week, they'd gotten steadily more intense. As Raven communed with her thoughts in silence, she tried to push all the thoughts of those dreams out of her head, succeeding only partly. The girl in those dreams was her like she wanted to be able to act: free to love, or laugh, or cry, without worrying about taking out a city block. It wasn't that Raven herself was unliked, she knew the other Titans considered her a good friend and teammate. Cyborg appreciated her dark sense of humor, especially when she used it on Beast Boy, Beast Boy saw her as an example of the competent, valued superhero he wanted to become; and as far as Starfire was concerned, Raven was not only her best friend but the only qualified person on the entire planet to teach the alien princess about malls, facials, and boy band pop. In other words, things Raven couldn't have cared less about. 

Raven knew that she usually appeared aloof or uncaring, but there was nothing she could do to change that image. Each time she'd lost control of her emotions, her powers had spiraled out of control, and it took tremendous effort on her part to bring them back into the sphere of her willpower again. The priests of Azar had known this, but had taught her that feelings were to be mastered, not feared. By keeping rein on the things she felt, Raven was able to effectively use her powers at levels far beyond anything the priests had dreamed of. But the tradeoff was having to spend equal amounts of effort to stay calm, not to allow the pain of a broken bone to reduce her to tears, even when all she wanted to do was sob. Not to become so consumed with rage that she used excessive force when one of her teammates was hurt, even when she wanted to nuke the person who did it. 

Sighing in frustration, Raven quit meditating. Stalking into her bathroom, she stripped off her nightshirt and took a quick shower, then toweled off and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Rummaging through her CD book, she grabbed Coal Chamber's 'Chamber Music', put it in the stereo, and cranked the volume. Quickly stuffing a pair of earplugs in her ears, she floated back over to the window and resumed her meditative pose. As the album began to play, Raven found herself able to concentrate more easily. The volume of the low-tuned guitar and bass rumbled through the room, the kick drum feeling like it was hitting her in the chest. As she lost herself in the furious, churning music, the calm Raven had been seeking slowly returned. 

As the album wound down, Raven sighed in satisfaction. Turning off her CD player, she changed into her battle togs and cloak before heading out to get some breakfast. As luck would have it, who else should be in there but Robin and Starfire. 

"Raven, good morning!" Starfire happily exclaimed. "It is a beautiful day. Did you have a restful sleep?" 

"Right. Whatever. Cereal?" Raven asked. 

Grinning, Robin handed Raven the box and pushed the jug of milk over to her. "Not much to do today. Figured maybe we'd do a couple of sweeps, see if Slade pulled anything else." 

Raven nodded as she ate. As Starfire chatted away with Robin, Raven fought to keep herself from staring at him. That was the _last_ thing she needed right now, to get obsessed again. After a few minutes, Robin finished and got up. "Team meeting in thirty. See you then." He put his dishes in the sink, then left the room. 

Great, Raven thought. No one else for Star to talk to, so that means in 4, 3, 2, 1,-- 

"Raven, do you mind if I share something with you?" 

Right on time, Raven thought. She looked up at Starfire. "If I said yes, would it stop you?" 

Normally, Starfire would have frowned in confusion, but she was so perky today that she didn't even notice the mild barb. "Richard and I are going out for a date tonight!" 

Raven froze in mid-spoonful. Slowly, she lowered the spoon back into her bowl and turned her head. "You and Rick...are going on a date?" 

Starfire nodded happily. "Yes! He says we will travel to the pizza restaurant, and then we will go to the theater and watch a film." 

Raven was taking slow, deep breaths, trying to remain calm. "Well...have a nice time." 

"Oh, but Raven, I need your help," Starfire said. "I do not think that I have any normal clothes to wear, and Richard says we will not be wearing our costumes. Would you please go with me to the mall?" 

Oh, this is unreal, Raven thought. "Why?" she asked. 

Starfire seemed confused. "Raven, _I_ do not know what a normal Earth girl would wear for such an event." 

"I'm not exactly a normal Earth girl either, Star," Raven said. 

"But you have lived here far longer than I have," Starfire argued. "Raven, please, I want to seem like a normal girl tonight." 

Raven sighed and was quiet for several moments as she tried to control her feelings. "Can I finish breakfast in silence if I say I'll take you?" 

Starfire nodded. "So you will help me?" 

"Plus you owe me a CD." 

"Agreed!" Starfire smiled as she got up to leave. "I suppose we should wait until after the meeting to go the the mall?" 

"Yeah," Raven said. "I think saving the city comes before shopping." 

Starfire nodded. "Alright. I will see you at the meeting!" She walked out of the room, and a few seconds later the door closed behind her. 

A second after that, Raven's empty cereal bowl shattered on the counter behind the sink. 

"Damn!" 

Get ahold of yourself, Raven thought. Not like he'd ever look twice at me with _her_ around. Who was I kidding... Raven sighed and began to clean up the pieces of the bowl. 

******************** 

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright DC Comics. 

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a plain ol' fic, mostly romance, a little humor, and a teensy bit of angst. 

Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You 

Chapter 3 

******************** 

"--And based on that, I think Slade's laying low. It's hard to pin down his motives, I agree, but he's not much for subtlety. If he was the one pulling _these_ jobs, we'd know it." 

"Yeah, I guess," Beast Boy yawned. "Man, if that's all you got to tell us, couldn't it have waited 'till after lunch?" 

"Maybe if you didn't stay up until four in the morning watching TV, you wouldn't mind these ten o'clock meetings." Robin said, his arms crossed in not-quite-mock annoyance. 

"But who could have possibly turned off the 'Scare Tactics' Chain Reaction?" Raven asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Hey! That's a funny show!" Beast Boy argued. 

"There's no point in being cruelly scary to people you don't know," Raven replied. "So, is the meeting over, boss? I gotta take Star shopping." 

Robin shook his head in frustration. "Yeah, I guess so. I know I said we'd do a couple of sweeps earlier, but there's not really much point in it. Everything's been quiet." 

"Cool," Cyborg said. "Gives me a chance to ease off for a while. Maybe whip this little guy some more on NBA Street." 

"Yeah, right," Beast Boy said. "I can play circles around you, dude." 

"In your dreams," Cyborg shook his head. 

"You're on, big man!" Beast Boy challenged as they both turned to go into the main room. 

Robin sighed and whimpered a little. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but...is there _any_ chance I could come with you to the mall?" 

Raven just stared at him for a second. "You have _got_ to be kidding." 

"Yeah, I am," Robin nodded. "The lesser of two evils, huh?" He walked off to follow the other guys. "Gotta be _something_ I can do besides watch those two play video games all day..." 

Starfire walked back into the room, wearing a pair of Raven's jeans and a t-shirt Raven had loaned her. The grey-skinned girl wouldn't have done it, but she'd looked in Starfire's closet and the alien girl had been telling the truth -- she didn't have _anything_ besides her costume, except for a nightgown and a pair of sandals. "Are we ready to shop till we drip?" 

Raven sighed. What does an anyeurysm feel like, she wondered. "Let me get changed." 

Twenty minutes later, the two girls were walking through the mall side by side. They were both attracting their fair share of eyetracks. Starfire was whipping her head around, trying to decide which store she wanted to go in first, her freshly washed red hair swinging back and forth and her big green eyes complementing her delighted smile. Raven, in contrast, her grey skin and purple hair cluing most people in to who she was, was walking beside her wearing a black Slipknot t-shirt and black jeans, staring straight ahead and looking painfully bored. 

"Raven, what would a normal Earth girl wear for a first date?" 

Raven glanced to her left. "Well, for starters, I'd say mark them off the list," she pointed to a Victoria's Secret. Unfortunately, Starfire's eyes lit up. 

"Oooh! Pretty!" 

"No..." Raven moaned, a horrified look on her face as she reluctantly followed the other girl inside the lingerie shop. She caught up to Starfire as she was standing in front of a rack of lacy bras, a profoundly confused expression on her face. 

"Raven...these undergarments are all far too big. What should I -- Urk!" 

"Come on," Raven growled as she pulled Starfire by the arm. "We'll go to...God help me, we'll go to Old Navy. Trust me," she said as the alien princess began to protest. 

"Good morning," said a bottle-blonde clerk as they walked to the entrance. "Can I help you girls find anything?" 

Starfire stopped in her tracks. "Yes," she said happily. "I am going out on a daaaaTE!" Raven had grabbed her by the arm once more and was again dragging her out. 

"Nope, sorry, just leaving," Raven said as she pulled a confused Starfire behind her, leaving an only slightly less confused clerk behind. 

Starfire pouted mildly as they walked away. "Raven, why did you not allow that nice lady to help us?" 

Raven sighed. She had the feeling that she'd be doing that a lot in the next few hours. "Star, there's a few things you need to know about shopping. Number one, no clerk wants to _help_ you, they want you to spend money. Number two, certain stores sell certain things. Number three, you do not need _anything_ from Victoria's Secret." 

"But they were just _undergarments_," Starfire argued. 

"They're meant to be _sexy_," Raven explained. "To make guys want to..." she trailed off into silence, blushing. 

"Want to what?" Starfire asked. 

Oh, no, Raven thought. This can _not_ be happening to me... 

"Want to what, Raven?" 

Raven sighed again. "Hold on." She stopped and pulled Starfire to one side. "You _do_ know about sex, right?" 

"Of course," Starfire blushed a bit herself. 

"Well," Raven began, "...Undergarments like that are meant to be...romantic. To make guys want to be in the mood to have sex." 

"Oh!" Starfire nodded. "I understand." 

"And _you_ do _not_ need _anything_ from there for _tonight_, understand?" Raven asked. 

"Why?" Starfire asked innocently. 

Raven bowed her head and took a deep breath, calming herself. She looked back up. "Because you and Rick are _not_ going to have sex on your first date, _that's_ why." 

"Okay," Starfire agreed, then she cocked her head to one side. "Which date should you have sex on?" 

The purple-haired girl slapped both hands to her face, almost crying in frustration. No no no no no no no, she thought. Can this day get any...strike that. I don't want to know. With a supreme effort of will, she equalized herself. "Star, just trust me. Until you and Rick decide whether or not you _like_ each other, don't even bother thinking about sex. And _don't_ bring it up again. 'Kay?" 

She turned and stalked off, Starfire scurrying to catch up with her. "So are we going to Old Navy now?" 

Raven sighed. "Yes." 

Starfire eyed Raven suspiciously. She was certain that she'd upset her friend some way, but she was unsure how. And she knew that it was a waste to try and find out what it was, because Raven wouldn't tell her. Still, Starfire figured, she ought to try. "Raven, are you mad at me?" 

If you only knew how much, Raven thought. "No, I'm fine. We're fine. I just didn't sleep good." 

"You do not look fine," Starfire argued. "You look angry." 

"I'm laughing on the inside," Raven said. 

******************** 

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright DC Comics. 

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a plain ol' fic, mostly romance, a little humor, and a teensy bit of angst. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
Though I'm not operating under any sort of delusion that tells me anything I wrote would become as popular as J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, I have noticed a strange, unintentional correlation between this story and her books. This fic, like her novels, is beginning to get larger with each part, roughly mirroring the progression of the first four HP books. In Notepad, Chapter 1 is three and a half pages, Chapter 2 is four pages, Chapter 3 is five, and now Chapter 4 is eight pages. Funny ol' world, isn't it? 

Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You 

Chapter 4 

******************** 

"That was very enjoyable, Richard. I had a wonderful time." Starfire frowned slightly as she put a hand to her stomach. "Although I do not think I should have ordered anchovies..." 

Dick chuckled. "Maybe not, they're definitely an...acquired taste. But yeah, I had a good time, too." 

"I am glad," Starfire sighed happily. "So...when will we go on a second date?" 

Dick was a bit taken aback. "You serious?" 

"Of course, Richard," Starfire said. "I enjoy your company, and I wish to spend more time with you." 

Dick nodded slowly. "Uh...okay. How's Friday night sound? We can go to a different restaurant, maybe do something besides seeing a movie." 

"It is a date," Starfire smiled. "Good night, Richard." 

Dick grinned to himself as she walked off. Turning to go up his room, he decided to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Raven was in the kitchen, fixing herself a box of pizza rolls. 

"Hey, Raven," he tossed off casually, not noticing her startle a bit. 

"Rick." Raven replied. "I see you survived dinner and a movie with Miss Enthusiastic." 

Robin shook his head as he closed the refrigerator door. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't like Star." 

"Perish the thought," Raven said darkly. "Night." She abruptly grabbed a pitcher of iced tea and walked out of the kitchen. 

Dick stood there for several seconds. "That...was weirder than usual..." 

******************** 

"So, Rob, how's with you and Star?" 

Robin shook his head. "Cyborg, can't you try not to discuss things like that while we're on duty?" 

"Well, if you'd talk about it back at the Tower, maybe I wouldn't have to bring it up while we're alley-prowling," Cyborg retorted. 

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Look, anything that's going on between Star and me is _our_ business. Got it?" Suddenly, Cyborg's strong hand grabbed onto Robin's shoulder. "What? You got a problem with me telling you to butt out?" 

"Naw, boss," Cyborg said as he pointed. "My infrared's picking up a Slade-bot two rooftops over." He looked for another second. "No, three of 'em. Top of the Nakatimi building." 

"Nakatimi Computing...Damn!" Robin started running. "Come on, they're not getting away with this again!" 

"What about the others?" Cyborg asked as he followed. 

"Just hit the emergency signal," Robin yelled. "No time to explain." 

Cyborg touched down just behind Robin as he leapt in with a flying sidekick, knocking the first Slade-bot's head right off its shoulders. As the other two turned to face the Titans, Slade's smooth voice came from one of them. 

"Ah, Robin and Cyborg. How nice of you to join us. You have no idea how boring it's been, just waiting here all night." 

Suddenly, eight other Slade-bots crawled up the sides of the building. Very quickly, Robin and Cyborg were surrounded. 

Slade's voice sounded again, falsely sincere. "Good luck." 

Robin pulled out two of his Birdarangs while Cyborg shifted his right hand to its blaster mode. "You know we get three tops before they take us out, right?" 

Cyborg nodded. "Only way I'm going down is swinging." He grinned at Robin. "You ready?" 

Robin shifted into a fighting stance. "Let's do this." 

Cyborg took aim at the nearest bot. "What's up?!" Before the robot could dodge, a particle blast punched through its torso, leaving only a smoking hulk. Meanwhile, one of Robin's Birdarangs had found its target, smashing through another robot's head. As the robots closed in, Cyborg managed to take another one's arm off before he and Robin had to start fighting hand-to-hand. 

After a few minutes, however, the Slade-bots began to clearly get the better of the two. Suddenly, one bot landed a punch to Robin's face as he tried to avoid another robot. Knocked down, Robin saw stars, then saw the silhouette of the robot as it aimed its laser pistol at him. 

"_Azarath metrion zinthos_!" 

The robot spasmed, smoke coming out of a seam down the middle of its body before the two halves fell to either side. Robin leapt to his feet as another Slade-bot staggered Cyborg with a punch. That robot was suddenly distracted by a fast-moving green blur coming from above. Screeching angrily, Beast Boy, in the form of a huge golden eagle, easily dodged all of the robot's laser blasts. In a burst of speed, he dove at the robot's right hand and shredded it with his powerful talons. Landing, he quickly morphed into a tiger and leapt at the disarmed robot, mauling it. Two other robots turned to attack him, but they instead saw a quite displeased Starfire between them and Beast Boy, her eyes and hands both glowing brilliant emerald green. Two starbolts put a quick end to them, their charred fragments falling seventeen stories down to the asphalt below. 

The three remaining Slade-bots leapt into the air, their pistols aiming at the Titans and ready to fire. They never got a chance. 

Bands of shadow-energy materialized out of nowhere, immobilizing them in midair. In the next moment, Raven was hovering in front of them. As she glared at them, the middle one's faceplate fell off, revealing a video screen with Slade on it. 

"Raven. I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance." 

"That makes one of us," Raven deadpanned. "Enough talk." 

"I'm going to beat you eventually," Slade offered mildly. "You know that." 

"All I know is that people that try to kill my teammates just piss me off. And you _really_ don't want to do that." 

"Is that so." Slade seemed amused. "Then how about this?" A hole opened in one Slade-bot's foot and a dart shot towards the other Titans. 

"Ahhh!" Starfire screamed as the steel dart buried itself in her shoulder. 

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. Raven went a shade paler as the alien girl collapsed, the others quickly gathering around her. She turned back to face the Slade-bot. 

"Poison," Slade said. "Fast-acting, one hundred percent fatal. The antidote is contained inside the body of one of these robots. However, if you blow them up, it will be destroyed. The only way for you to find it is --" 

"Like this?" Raven asked as she gestured upwards. A small box ripped itself free from the left robots chest. Slade growled in anger. 

"_How_ did you --" 

Raven stared back at him. "I said you didn't want to piss me off." Her eyes began to glow white. "Want to see why?" 

On the video screen, Slade's eye narrowed. His hand moved to press a switch on his belt. 

The two other Slade-bots feet suddenly revealed identical openings to the first ones, and five more darts streaked down to the Titans. An instant before one would have buried itself in Robin's back, a dome of shadow-energy blocked them all. Raven turned her head back to look at the robots, her teeth bared in a grimace and her voice low and guttural. 

"_Azarath...nimzakar...atrius_!" 

The three robots hurtled thousands of feet into the air in the blink of an eye. As they flew higher and higher, bolts of shadow-energy began to crisscross their bodies, shorting out their circuits before a massive blast obliterated them down to the last component. Raven watched the shadow-effect fade, then flew down to the others. She landed just beside Robin, swallowing hard as she saw the concern and fear in his face. Starfire was panting, her eyes glazed and unseeing, sweat covering her skin. The place where the dart had dug into her shoulder was already a fiery red. 

"Here," Raven handed the box to Robin. "Antidote to the poison." 

Robin took it without hesitation. "Probably was gonna try to ransom it to us," he muttered. Opening the box, he saw a small syringe filled with a clear liquid. He gulped, then tapped a vein on Starfire's arm and slowly injected it. "This had better work. For Slade's sake." 

A few minutes passed, in which Starfire's breathing slowly returned to normal, and her skin became cool to the touch again. After about ten minutes, she opened her eyes, whimpering in pain at her wound. 

"Ow, that hurts." She frowned as she touched her shoulder. 

"Star, are you okay?" 

"I think so, Beast Boy," Starfire responded. "I do not feel very well, though." 

"Let's get you back to the tower," Cyborg said, picking her up as if she weighed nothing. "Raven, BB, a little help?" 

"I got your hookup, big man," Beast Boy said, as he transformed into a pterodactyl. Curling his huge toes around Cyborg's arms as Raven helped to support their combined weight with her powers, the four began to fly back to the tower, Robin following by cable swing. The four airborne Titans ran down the details of the mission as they soared through the night sky. 

"--And then Raven yanked the antidote out of one of the bots and toasted them. She probably saved your life." 

Starfire looked over at her best friend. "Thank you, Raven," 

"Don't mention it," Raven replied. 

"Saving my life was very nice of you--" 

"I _said_ don't mention it," Raven interrupted. 

"Hey, ease off, Raven," Beast Boy said. "She just got poisoned, cut her some slack." 

"Yeah, cool your jets, Lady Darkness, why are you angry with Star?" 

Raven glared at him. "I'm not. I'm angry with _you_." 

"Me?" Cyborg said indignantly. "What did _I_ do?" 

"Only waltzed yourself and Robin right into a trap, that's what," Raven shot back. "You picked up the first three bots, but missed the other _eight_? What were you doing, running your mouth to Rick about him and Star? Trying to figure out how far he's gotten so you could chuckle like an idiot?" 

"Hey, I was just asking a question--" Cyborg started to reply, but Raven cut him off again. 

"That's not the point! You, Rick, and Star almost got killed because you were thinking more about people's private lives than your _job_. If they're gonna go out, let them go out! It's not any of your business, Cyborg. It's not any of _anyone's_ business!" Growling in frustration, Raven suddenly swooped in, grabbed a surprised Starfire out of Cyborg's grasp, and shot off ahead to the Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg slowly descended to the ground, where Robin found them a minute later. 

"Where's Raven and Starfire?" he asked. 

"Raven grabbed Star and booked toward the Tower, " Beast Boy answered. 

Robin's forehead knitted in concern. "Was she getting worse? Did they need to get there faster?" 

Cyborg shook his head. "No, I guess Raven just didn't feel like hanging around after she tore me a new asshole." 

Robin stood there for a second. "_What_?" 

Cyborg sighed. "Read me the Riot Act for poking my nose in you and Starfire's private lives." He looked at the still-distant Tower. "Said the reason it went down like it did was that I didn't have my head in the game, too busy trying to find out what base you and Star were on." 

Robin grinned. "Not entirely sure I'd disagree with that." 

Cyborg turned. "Ha ha. Very funny." 

Robin sighed. "Look, I don't think Raven wants to admit it, but I think she likes Star as a friend. And in case you didn't see what she did to those last three Slade-bots, she's kind of protective of her friends." 

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah..." He looked over at Robin again. "Look, man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off. You and Star ain't none of my business. I'll just stick to Entertainment Weekly for my celebrity romance fix." 

"Might be healthier in the long run," Beast Boy cracked. 

******************** 

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright DC Comics. 

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a plain ol' fic, mostly romance, a little humor, and a teensy bit of angst. 

Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You 

Chapter 5 

******************** 

Starfire lay on a hospital bed in the Tower's small Medical Center, a confused expression on her face. Raven was puttering around the room looking for one of the bloodborne poison-detecters Robin had brought from the Batcave. At last, the grey-skinned teen gave a sigh of triumph when she found the cabinet that held them, and she immediately headed back over to Starfire. "Hold out your left arm." 

Starfire's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, Raven, _no_. I hate needles. I do not like being punctured." 

Raven sighed. "Star, I need to make sure the poison is gone. Slade said it was fatal, and we don't know if there was really enough antidote in that syringe I found." She sighed. "Just...close your eyes and imagine...I don't know. Imagine something...happy. Like...bunnies or something." 

Starfire nodded uncertainly, then shut her eyes and began to hum softly. Raven wrapped a tourniquet around Starfire's upper arm and gently inserted the needle into a vein. Starfire winced slightly as she felt it, but continued to hum. Raven kept the needle in long enough to draw the required four vials of blood, then pulled it out, placing a small gauze pad over the tiny hole. "Here. Hold that until it stops bleeding." 

Starfire opened her eyes to see Raven adding drops of different liquids from a kit into the blood vials. She then placed each vial into the small computerized analyzation unit and waited. After several minutes the screen confirmed that no poisons had been detected. Raven bowed her head in relief. If anything had happened to Starfire, Rick would have...she shook her head to clear her thoughts, unaware that Starfire had been watching her the entire time. 

"Well, there's no poison. So once the others get back --" 

"Which we have," Robin walked into the room, removing his mask and heading right over to Starfire as Raven stayed out of the way. He took her hand and looked at her. "Star, how are you doing?" 

"I am fine, Richard," Starfire responded. "Raven says I have no poison in my blood." 

Dick turned his head and saw one of the kits and a detector on the counter. Raven looked at him and nodded slightly. "That's good. But, since you're an alien, the poison might have some effect on you later. I want you to stay here overnight. No arguments," he said, as Starfire began to protest. 

"All right, Richard. I will stay." She tilted her head to the side to see Raven. "Raven, thank you again for helping me. You are a good friend." 

Raven nodded as she stared off to the right. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She turned back to Dick. "Everything done, fearless leader? Cause I'm kinda tired." 

Dick nodded. "Yeah, go ahead and tell Cyborg and BB we're done. I'm gonna stay with Star for a while." 

Raven nodded, then turned to leave. Dick took off his gloves and walked over to double-check the results of the poison detector. Starfire happened to look over at the door as Raven left. It was only for a second, but Starfire saw concern, barely contained terror, and something else combined flash on Raven's face as she glanced behind her. In the next instant she was out the door, and Starfire quickly turned to see what Raven had been looking at, her forehead knitting as she saw Dick standing at the counter. 

Raven walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and almost literally ran into Cyborg. Looking up at the taller young man, Raven simply nodded at him, tensing as he responded by doing the same thing. Raven walked to the refrigerator to get her water, and Cyborg put the finishing touches on the huge sandwich he was making. As she shut the door, Raven looked over at him. 

"I was out of line tonight." 

Cyborg chuckled a bit. "No, I don't think you were. I should have seen those other robots, but I didn't." He sighed. "Sometimes you need a kick in the ass to make sure you've got your priorities straight." He slathered mustard on the ham slices and chuckled again. "Just make sure I actually _need_ ripping when you do it, cool?" 

Raven took several shallow breaths, and Cyborg saw as he looked back over his shoulder that she seemed very upset. Or at least, as upset as he'd ever seen her. "Raven, it's okay. I'm a big boy, I can handle getting chewed out every now and then." 

"So...are we good?" 

Cyborg turned as he screwed the lid back on the mustard jar. He nodded. "We're good." He walked over, plate in hand, and somewhat awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "Everyone's okay, so just call it a win, alright?" 

Raven nodded, and Cyborg noticed that she seemed a bit calmer. "Thanks." 

Cyborg grinned and walked off, grabbing a two liter of Pepsi as he left the room. Raven turned and left as well, passing unnoticed by Beast Boy in the TV room, who was watching yet another episode of 'Scare Tactics'. She didn't even bother shaking her head, it was truly beneath her notice at the moment. 

Raven walked into her room and flipped the lights on, then reached over and locked her door. Undoing the clasp that held her cloak together, she hung it on the wall, then uncapped her water bottle and took a long drink. She walked over to her stereo and put in a CD, not even paying attention to what it was. Turning the volume up as loud as she could stand it without earplugs, she dropped to the floor and did a quick regimen of thirty each sit-ups and push-ups. As the music roared around her, some far-off corner of her mind recognized it as more Coal Chamber. After her exercises were finished, Raven jumped up, still feeling amped from the battle. She took another drink of water, then decided to indulge in a long, hot shower. 

She sat the water bottle down on her nightstand, then walked into the bathroom and took off her costume, bra, and panties. Turning on the shower, she let the water heat up until steam was billowing over the door before opening it and stepping inside. As the cascade of hot water poured over her, Raven grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed a generous dollop into her hand, placing the bottle back in its holder and putting her hand to her hair. 

_a small door slid open in one robot's foot..._

Raven worked the shampoo into a thick lather as images of tonight's battle randomly flew into her mind. Her body gave a slight jolt and she took a sharp intake of breath as each one slammed its way out of her memory. 

_Robin's horrified face as Starfire fell..._

Raven's breathing was quickening, her eyes beginning to tear as her jaw trembled. She couldn't help it... 

_a poison-tipped steel dart stopped only inches away from Robin's back..._

Raven pushed her head under the shower stream, rinsing all the shampoo out of her hair. Breathing deeply, she leaned forward to let the hot water run down her back as she tried to calm herself. Suddenly, however, Raven was aware of her entire body shuddering, and she slid down the wall of the shower into a crouching position; she covered her face as she broke down, sobbing quietly into her hands. 

******************** 

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright DC Comics. 

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a plain ol' fic, mostly romance, a little humor, and a teensy bit of angst. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed my story, even those one or two who had a problem with it. :) I hope to have it completed soon, since I've already got the ending plotted out; it's just a matter of getting there. 

Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You 

Chapter 6 

******************** 

Dick Grayson and his date, Starfire, left the theater side-by-side. Dick looked over at his would-be girlfriend, realizing that the alien princess seemed more than a bit distracted. 

"So what'd you think of the movie?" 

"Oh, the film was very enjoyable, Richard. I will have to read this J.R.R. Tolkien's books someday. It is just..." She trailed off uncertainly as they took seats at a sidewalk café. Dick ordered two sodas as Starfire finally completed her thought. "I have been reading about dating." 

Dick nodded, trying to appear neutral. It was always tricky whenever Starfire started to learn about a human custom. "Okay. Go on." 

Starfire nodded as she began to explain. "Well, I have learned a great deal about the dating process from 'Seventeen' magazine. According to them, there is a thing called the 'third-date rule'." 

Dick grinned. _Now_ her distraction made sense. "Well, it's not so much a rule as it is a time-honored custom." Seeing that Starfire was feeling uncertain, Dick smiled in a very reassuring and nonthreatening way. "So what did you find out about it?" 

Starfire took a breath. "The third-date rule stipulates that I should either kiss you or give you what is known as the 'let's be friends' speech." 

Dick nodded again. "Yeah, that's ususally how it works." 

Starfire sighed, becoming a bit less nervous. "Good. I am glad you understand, Richard." At that moment, their drinks arrived, and both took a sip before she continued. "Richard, I..." She sighed and her face became uncertain. 

Dick leaned forward and took her hand gently. "Star, just say it, okay?" He was trying to make her more comfortable, but he was also quite selfishly -- and understandably -- trying to move things along; Starfire was very pretty. 

Starfire nodded. "I want us to be friends." 

Dick just sat there and blinked. Several times. "Uh...what?" 

Starfire's face seemed a bit guilty. "Richard, do not be upset with me. I like you as a teammate, and you are a dear friend, but...I do not think that we should continue to date." 

Dick sat back in his chair, slightly perturbed. To say that this, for him at least, had come out of left field would have been an understatement. "Okay. That's your decision to make, and I'll respect it." He smiled a bit, a genuine smile. "We'll be friends. That's fine." He took another drink before he drove on. "But do me a favor. Tell me why." 

Starfire bit her lip. "I will, but, Richard...I do not know how you will react." Seeing Dick nod, Starfire sighed and let it out. "It is because of Raven." 

Dick frowned in confusion. "What's Raven got to do with it?" 

Starfire looked down at the table top. "She likes you." 

_That_ knocked Dick for a loop. He sat there in silence for a minute, blinking. "Well...that's a new one. And just how do you know this?" He chuckled. "I can't imagine you and Raven girl-talking during a sleepover --" 

"Stop that," Starfire said fiercely. "Do not make fun of her, or her feelings. Raven is my friend, and I know how she feels because I have seen indications of it." She took a sip of her soda. "I admit that I am not very knowledgeable about most Earth customs, but I can tell when someone is trying to pretend they do not feel something." 

Dick shook his head. "Star, I wasn't trying to make fun of Raven, it's just...this is a little bit of a shock, you know? I mean, she's never said anything to me -- how do you _know_?" 

Starfire took a deep breath and let it out before starting to talk. "When I told her you and I were going on a date, she stopped eating. She froze in place, and seemed upset. When we were shopping, she became angry with me because I asked her about dating and sex." Starfire kept talking, not noticing as Dick nearly choked on his soda upon hearing the innocent and naive girl say the word 'sex'. "And the night I was poisoned, I figured it out...You were at the counter, making sure the results of my blood test were correct, when Raven left the room. She turned back for just a moment, and she looked so scared...I have never seen Raven that afraid, Richard. I turned to see what she was looking at, and it was not me. It was you." 

Dick was shaking his head in confusion. "So...Raven was _scared_ of me? Star, what are you trying to say?" 

"Not scared _of_ you," Starfire clarified. "Scared _for_ you. I talked to Cyborg the next day. He told me that you did not see it, but one of Slade's poison darts almost hit you in the back before Raven's shield materialized. She was terrified of what might have happened to you." 

Dick sighed. "Star, that's still not very much to go on." He considered everything for a few moments. "Did she actually _tell_ you that she likes me?" 

"Yes," Starfire responded. "Last night, just after we all went to bed." Starfire replayed the memory for her own benefit in her mind, while Dick tried to understand the idea of the solitude-obsessed and perpetually relationship-scorning Raven being interested in him. 

******************** 

Raven sighed as she heard the fourth knock on her door. Landing on the floor from her meditation, she walked over and opened it. 

Starfire was standing there, her fist raised to knock again. "Raven, may I come in? I need to talk with you. Please?" 

Raven sighed heavily. "Make it quick." She turned and stalked off back towards the bay window as Starfire closed the door behind her. "What's so important it can't wait until morning?" 

Starfire wondered momentarily about what she was going to do, then plunged ahead. "Do you care for Richard?" 

Raven stiffened immediately, then slowly turned. "Wh-what...what are you talking...?" 

Starfire was just standing there, her hands clasped in front of her. "Do you care for Richard? Do you have feelings for him?" 

Raven couldn't marshall a response to that. For close to twenty seconds, the two girls stood there looking at each other before Starfire broke the silence. "I have read that when people do not immediately answer a question, nine times out of ten it is because they are trying to think of an untruthful response." She walked closer to Raven, who at this point strongly resembled a deer caught in headlights. "Raven, I want you to tell me the truth. Are you in love with Richard." 

Raven, her breath shuddering and her face a mask of confusion and anxiety, sat down on her bed. "Star...I don't know..._what_ I feel for Rick." She looked down at the floor. "All my life I've had to stay in control, but now, the past few weeks...I don't know what's going on --" 

Starfire took Raven's hand in her own. "Raven, I have never had to supress my emotions. I know what love is, how it feels to me. That is how I know that I will never care for Richard in that way. I love him as a friend, but no more than that. I think that _you_ do not know that what you feel for him is love, but I believe it is." She sighed, then smiled a bit. "Ask yourself the question I did. Do you love him?" 

Raven shook her head slightly, before barely whispering a single word. 

"Yes." 

******************** 

Starfire came out of her recollection as Dick's talking interrupted the memory. He shook his head in disbelief. "Raven...and me? I never thought about her like that..." 

"Do you not find her attractive?" Starfire asked. 

"She's a knockout, you both are," Dick answered. "And she's got that dry sense of humor, and she doesn't really take herself that seriously..." His voice trailed off. "Wow." He chuckled a bit, then laughed. "I think Raven's beautiful. And funny, and real..." He laughed out loud. "Oh, man, I can't believe it! I liked her and never even let myself realize it!" He kept chuckling. "Trained with the world's greatest detective, and I can't see that a beautiful girl is into me, or that I'm into her. That is so far _beyond_ pathetic..." 

After a minute he looked back at Starfire. "What now? I mean, what should I do?" 

Starfire looked back at him. "I believe that you should tell Raven how you feel. She does like you, Richard, and since you know you like _her_, perhaps..." She grinned a bit. "...A date would be in order?" 

Dick smiled. "Princess Starfire, Teen Titans matchmaker." He stood up to leave, gallantly offering her his arm. "Well, I guess there's no time like the present, right? Let's go back to the tower." 

******************** 

To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright DC Comics. 

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a plain ol' fic, mostly romance, a little humor, and a teensy bit of angst. 

Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You 

Chapter 7 

******************** 

Raven sighed as, for the second night in a row, her meditation was interrupted by a knock on her door. Vainly, she tried to ignore it for a minute, but then gave in as the knocking continued. She growled in frustration as she went to open the door, thinking to herself that Starfire had better have a good reason for doing this twice. She hit the keypad and opened the door. 

It wasn't Starfire that had been knocking. It was Dick Grayson, Robin. The boy Raven had admitted to Starfire that she was in love with. Oh, God, Raven thought, did Star say something? 

"Uh, can I come in, Raven? I wanted to ask you something." 

With a tremendous effort of will, Raven kept herself under control and stepped to one side as the door closed. "What?" she asked in the most bored tone she could muster. 

Dick had decided that he wasn't going to drag things out, so he cut right to the chase. "Star and I aren't dating anymore." 

Raven blinked in surprise. "Really." 

"Yeah," Dick replied. "She wants us to just be friends." 

"Huh." Raven said neutrally. 

Dick looked out the window for a moment before turning back to Raven. "She said you like me." 

"Yeah," Raven replied automatically, before her face evinced horror at what she'd just said. Dick grinned a bit. 

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be." 

Raven gulped nervously as she attempted to think. "Uh...Rick, I don't know what Star's been telling you, but--" 

"She told me you said you liked me," Dick said. 

"Uh, well, I..." 

"Was she lying?" Dick asked. 

"No," Raven said. "But--" 

"Were you lying about me to her?" 

"No, but--" 

"_Do_ you like me?" 

Raven sighed in nervous frustration. "Rick...it's not that simple. Yeah, I like you, but--" 

"So I'm not seeing the problem here," Dick said good-naturedly as he sat down on the foot of the bed. 

Raven covered her face with her hands for a moment, breathing deeply to control herself. "The problem is that I like you, and Star likes you, but _you_ like Star. And I'm not going to mess with that." 

"So you'd rather be miserable, is that it?" 

Raven just glared at him. 

Dick got up and began to walk around the room. "Actually, I like you both." 

"But you asked _her_ out," Raven said, her arms crossed. "Even if you're not dating anymore." 

"Well, it was really Star that asked _me_ out," Dick chuckled. 

Raven just blinked. "Huh?" 

"She told me that she liked me, and asked if I'd take her on a date, like a normal Earth girl. That's like her favorite phrase this month." He shrugged as he kept walking. "You know how hard she's been trying to assimilate, to understand and fit in here. She found out that normal Earth teenagers date and she wanted to. If I'd said no, she probably would have asked Beast Boy or Cyborg." 

"But you said yes," Raven said, again crossing her arms. In her view, this sequence of events wasn't doing much to improve his standing. 

"Of course I said yes," Dick responded. "Those big, puppy-dog eyes, and hey, newsflash, Star's hot." He walked up to Raven and looked at her. "But newsflash: so are you." 

Raven glared at him again. "Oh, so now that the princess dropped you and told you about Raven's pathetic crush you thought you'd make time with me? Think again, BirdBoy." She turned and stalked away a few paces. "Like I said, I like you, but so what? It's not as if you like _me_." 

Dick was silent for almost a full minute before he spoke. "I do." 

Raven turned back around, still annoyed. "You do what?" 

Dick looked her in the eye. "I _do_ like you. Figured it out earlier, with a little help from Starfire's dating service." 

Raven's face shifted to neutral. In her heart, she so wanted to believe it, but all her defenses against his not liking her in return were still up. Add to that, his classification of both her and Starfire as 'hot' hadn't gone over so well. Had Raven been thinking about it, she would have realized it was a typical teenage girl response, but right now she wasn't in the mood for introspection. 

She looked at him, slightly askance. "So...let's say I believe you like me. Why?" 

Dick frowned. "Why what?" 

"Why do you like me?" 

Dick took a breath before responding. "Well, obvious thing out of the way: you're beautiful. Your hair, your eyes, your face, your body...you're just so pretty. And you're funny. I always get a kick out of your sense of humor." He took a step closer. "And you know why we do what we do, that there's times and reasons to lay your life on the line for innocents." He took another step closer, and now his and Raven's faces were barely a foot apart. "You help keep me in line when my head gets too big or I endanger the others, but you don't take yourself too seriously." 

Raven bit her lip and turned away. After a minute, Dick couldn't wait anymore. "Raven?" 

The purple-haired girl turned back around. "Look, Rick...I need to be alone for a while, okay? We'll talk in the morning." She walked over to her door and opened it. 

Dick nodded. "I understand." He walked out, then stopped just outside the door and said "Good night" before it closed. 

Raven stood at the door for a moment before she went and sat down on the bed. Her mind was going a million miles an hour, her heart beating a speed-metal rythym in her chest. Rick liked her...It was all she'd wanted to hear him say, for so long. I like you. Three little words that she'd been dying to hear for weeks, and tonight he'd said them. 

So why was she so frightened? 

******************** 

To be continued 


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright DC Comics. 

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a plain ol' fic, mostly romance, a little humor, and a teensy bit of angst. Hmm, although after these past few chapters, maybe I shouldn't say a 'teensy' bit of angst. 

Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You 

Chapter 8 

******************** 

Raven lay in her bed, nightmares taking center stage in her mind. After the revelations of earlier, her subconscious was working overtime. 

_ Slade and Robin in battle, the other Titans already taken out... _

Raven was flying there as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough... 

Robin dodging a heartbeat too late...a moist 'snap' being heard...his limp body falling to the ground, his neck broken... 

Slade laughing at Raven as she knelt over her lover's body... 

Slade's laughs stopping as Raven raised her head to look at him... 

Her eyes glowing crimson, her teeth elongating into fangs as she gave free rein to her demonic half... 

A shrieking, barely human scream tearing from her throat as she leapt at a horrified Slade, clawing and ripping, heedless of the man's cries of agony... 

A second scream, a howl of rage and pain, as her shadow-magicks spiraled out of control, devastating her surroundings... 

Raven snapped awake with a short cry, sweating and breathing hard. As the recollection of the previous dream came to the surface of her conscious mind along with several others, she fell back onto her bed, curled up and sobbing quietly. 

******************** 

"You're not kidding, are you?" Cyborg asked. 

"Nope. I like her. I mean, I _really_ like her," Dick replied. He sighed. "Thing is, I've got no idea what's gonna happen. I don't think I exactly dazzled her with my mad romantic skills." 

"Please, please, please tell me you didn't talk about Star," Beast Boy asked plaintively. 

"Uh..." Dick shrugged. "Just a little." 

"Aw, dude!" Beast Boy waved his arms wildly. "You _never_ talk about a girl you just broke up with to a girl you're trying to _hook_ up with!" 

"And you would know this _how_ exactly?" Cyborg grinned. 

Beast Boy sputtered wordlessly for a moment. "Well...I've read that you're not supposed to!" 

"Look, it's done," Dick said. "And I'm not trying to 'hook up' with her, I want to be _with_ her. I want to get to know her, have a relationship. Something that means something, you know?" 

Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes widened at hearing the 'r' word. "Dude...you're hooked," Beast Boy said. 

"Looks like," Dick shrugged again. "But hey, there's worse things then falling for a beautiful superheroine." 

******************** 

That afternoon, Dick once again found himself in front of Raven's door. He knocked. After a minute, the door opened and a slightly disturbed-looking Raven motioned him inside. "Rick, we've got to talk." 

"I know," Dick said. "Look, if I caught you off guard last night, I'm sorry. I was still trying to get used to you liking me, and...well, I probably could have been a little more tactful." 

"Don't worry about it," Raven said dismissively. "I was hoping to talk to you tonight." 

"So, let's talk," Dick said. He sat on the bed as she did the same. 

"Look, this is difficult for me," Raven managed. "Can you understand why?" She shook her head. "Feeling like this...it's never happened to me before. It's...strange, and new, and I kind of like it...But that doesn't change anything..." Raven hung her head. "Rick, this...us...it won't work. It _can't_ work." 

A bit annoyed by two girls shooting down relationships with him in as many nights, Dick turned more directly to her, putting his left leg up on the bed. "Why the hell not?" 

"Because," Raven said. "Don't you get it? I don't know if I can let myself make that kind of emotional investment. Ever." She got up and started pacing around the room. "I don't get to be the normal girl, or even pretend to. It doesn't play like that." She sat back down, sighing heavily. "You're Batman Jr., and I'm a demon's daughter. We don't get to be normal, Rick. It's that simple." 

"That's a load of crap," Dick argued as he got up and walked over to her. "What, we don't even get to _try_? Not even when we want to be with each other?" 

"If my powers go freaky, it might get to a point where I couldn't control them. The entire city could end up in danger." Raven looked out the window. "And what we each know about how the other feels might just be confusion." 

Dick walked up to her. "Look, Raven..." He laid one hand gently on her shoulder. "I think we're both pretty much on the same page. I know I like you, so...do _you_ like _me_?" 

"It's not that easy, Rick," Raven said. "Look...you have _no_ idea how difficult this is for me." She let out a sigh that was more anger than frustration before continuing. "I...I...I _do_ like you. But I can't let my feelings take over. If they did, I could lose control, big-time lose control, and I'm not talking in a joyful releasing kind of way." She turned to walk away. 

Dick tightened the grip on her shoulder and stopped her movement. "Ray, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about that, too. But who's to say that would actually happen? Are you saying you don't even want to _try_?" He shook his head. "Raven, I know you pretty well. You don't just give up without fighting. Don't you want us to at least give it a shot?" 

Raven shook her head. "God, Rick, I do. You have no idea how much...but..." She sighed deeply, then momentarily lost her internal battle and lunged at Dick, pulling him into a deep kiss that lasted long enough for both of them to notice the last rays of the sunset fading. Raven looked up as he broke the kiss, her breathing ragged and uneven. 

A rather surprised Dick looked into her eyes again. "Ray?" 

Raven blinked the sparks away from her vision, then finally made up her mind. "Ah, hell with this," she said, kissing him with a passion that surprised even herself. 

******************** 

To be continued 


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright DC Comics. 

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a plain ol' fic, mostly romance, a little humor, and a teensy bit of angst. 

Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You 

Chapter 9 

******************** 

Raven and Dick fell onto her bed, kissing deeply and holding on to each other so tightly that it was getting difficult for each of them to breathe. Having made the decision to allow herself to be with him, Raven was a bit nervous about losing control of her powers, but the minutes passed and nothing happened. As things got more and more heated, both teens started to feel the passion between them beginning to cloud their judgment, but still, they kept on kissing, until Dick hesitantly cupped one of Raven's breasts in his hand. Instantly, Raven's logic shot to the front of her mind. She wanted this, she knew that now, but there were still things that had to be dealt with. More than a bit reluctantly, she broke their kiss. "Rick, wait." 

Immediately conscious of what he'd done, Dick pulled away, blushing, "Uh, I'm sorry, Ray, I didn't mean--" 

Raven sighed deeply as she shook her head. "No, it's okay, it's just..." She sighed again. "I guess we're gonna give this a try...But we need to make sure that don't get ahead of ourselves. If we're going to date, we've got to give things a chance to settle." 

Dick nodded. "I understand." He gently touched her cheek and looked into her vibrant purple eyes. "If you want to take it slow, that's fine with me." 

Raven looked back at him. "Rick, I've just...never felt this way before, and I have to make sure I can deal with it. Okay?" 

Dick smiled. "Okay. But before I go, can I get a good-night kiss?" 

"No," Raven grinned very slightly. "But you can get a 'until tomorrow' kiss." She leaned toward him as he did the same. The kiss that followed rapidly evolved into several minutes of making out, before they both realized that their feelings were once again taking over, and Dick then stood up and walked to the door with Raven. 

"Well...uh, see you in the morning." Dick grinned somewhat nervously. 

"Night," Raven said, a pleased and slightly dazed expression on her face. As the door closed behind him, Raven slid down onto the floor, remembering the feel of his lips on hers, the sensations of being kissed by a boy she loved. She let out a silly giggle before she could stop herself. "That was neat." 

******************** 

Over the next few weeks, Dick and Raven's relationship began to progress into something new to both of them. Dick realized within a few nights that going out would be problematic unless he was in costume, because Raven's appearance was common knowledge. He couldn't afford to take the chance that some tabloid journalist might connect Dick Grayson and Robin. However, that quickly became a moot point, since Dick quickly figured out that Raven was just as happy to spend their nights sitting at opposite ends of the sofa in her room as they talked for hours, slowly getting to know one another. Each found themselves opening up to the other more than they had to almost anyone else before. Raven told him all about growing up on Azarath, about being the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, about her mother using her own powers to imprison the demon, but only so long as she used every fiber of her being to do so. She told of being raised by the priests of Azar, taught to keep her emotions on an even keel, so as to do harm to the forces of evil, rather than the innocent, with the power she had inherited. Dick told her about his parents murder, about being found by and raised after that by Bruce, about training to become Robin, about the years he and Bruce had spent tracking down and putting away freaks like The Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, and other enemies like Clock King, The Mad Hatter, and Ra's Al Ghul. 

As the weeks passed, the two began to spend less time in the evenings talking, and more time closer together on the couch, their arms wrapped around each other and just holding each other, sometimes kissing for long stretches, other times just watching the stars or the moonlight reflected on the bay. It was on one such night as this -- a few days after the surprise sixteenth birthday party that Starfire had thrown for Raven, which embarrassed her to no end -- that Dick came to the realization that he might actually be falling in love with her. He, of course, still had no idea that Raven had secretly been in love with him for months, and he wasn't sure if her feelings were that strong. 

Though Dick wasn't aware of it, Raven, whose feelings most definitely _were_ that strong, had been debating whether or not they should attempt to progress things beyond the 'second-base' limit they'd confined themselves to. Still, the prospect of losing control over her powers was enough to make her walk on eggshells, and she was no more sure of controlling herself in the heat of passion today than she had been back when her dreams had started, almost two months ago. As the two lay entwined on the couch, watching a summer thunderstorm, Raven thought to herself that the lightning and wind mirrored her inner thoughts. If there were only some way she could be sure... 

A few minutes later, the storm blew itself out, leaving a fog on the bay and raindrops on the windows. As the wind drove the clouds away to reveal the starry night sky, a thought finally occurred to Raven, as clear as the air on a cold winter's night. Whenever she was with Rick, she hadn't lost control. Not once. With him, she was centered, peaceful. With him, she found her grace. Raven began to smile, her breath quickening as she figured it out. When they were together, she was calm. Even her feelings about him hadn't caused any problems with her powers. And she realized that maybe, just maybe, it was the time to move things along. 

She tilted her face up to look at him and touched his cheek. "Rick?" 

Dick immediately stirred from gazing out the window. "Yeah?" 

Raven licked lips gone suddenly dry and steadied herself. "Tonight." 

Dick frowned. "Tonight what?" 

Raven couldn't suppress a small chuckle, but she quickly grew serious. "I mean...I want us to...you know...tonight." 

Dick's eyes widened. "Ray, no...I told you we don't have to, not until you're ready--" 

"I am," Raven interrupted, "And I want us to..." She looked him in the eye, forcing herself to give word to the thought. "...To have sex." 

Dick was unable to totally keep a grin off his face as he bent to kiss her. He pulled back and looked into her beautiful violet eyes. "You're sure." 

Raven nodded, not trusting herself to speak. As they began to kiss again, the passion between them that held been held in check was released, and before too long, they found themselves on her bed, at which point Raven stopped for a moment. "Rick, this...this is going to be my...first." 

Dick just nodded. "Mine, too," he admitted. Pulling her into his arms for a deep kiss, Dick silenced any further conversation. 

******************** 

Robin and Raven did not come down to breakfast the next morning. Cyborg used the Tower computer to find them, and learned that they were both in Raven's room and had been all night. After chuckling a bit with Beast Boy, the two settled into a free day of lounging around and junk food. Slade hadn't been heard from since his defeat at the factory, and their monitoring system was set to immediately alert them to any danger that the police couldn't handle. With sodas, chips, and snacks galore, the committed video gaming twosome passed most of the morning in the tv room, not noticing that Starfire too hadn't shown up. She was still fascinated by Earth weather, and had stayed up most of the night watching the storm move off into the distance. Finally waking up around ten, she luxuriated in a long, hot bubble bath, then changed into her everyday clothes of jeans and a t-shirt -- a fashion she'd borrowed from Raven -- and went downstairs to fix herself a late breakfast. Upon knocking on the others doors and getting no response, she decided they must have gotten up and just let her sleep in. However, she grew concerned as she wandered the tower and didn't see anyone. "Is anyone here?" Star asked as she walked through the Tower. 

"Beast Boy? Cyborg?" Starfire wandered into the kitchen and found the twosome putting the finishing touches on a plate of huge submarine sandwiches. "There you are." 

"Morning," Beast Boy said. "Did you stay up watching it rain again?" 

"Yes, I did," Star answered. "The sound of the rain was very soothing." 

"Yeah, rain on the roof always helps me sleep better," Beast Boy said. "Once I get used to the thunder." 

Starfire nodded. "Oh, yes, the thunder was so loud, and the lightning was beautiful, and the cold rain and wind were so invigorating." 

"You mean..." Cyborg cocked his head to one side. "You went _outside_ while it was storming?" 

"Of course," Star responded matter-of-factly. "I have seen several thunderstorms, but I had never been outside during one. It was a most pleasant experience." 

"O-kay," Beast Boy said. "I'm...glad for you, Star. Hope you had a nice time." 

"I did have a nice time." She looked around, confused. "Where are Richard and Raven? Have I missed the team meeting?" 

"Nah, today's our day off," Beast Boy said as he refilled his huge cup with soda. 

"A day off?" Starfire brightened. "One where we do not have to do anything?" 

"You got it," Cyborg confirmed. 

"That sounds pleasant," Starfire agreed. "What are the two of you doing?" 

"Video game challenge," Beast Boy said as he poured more soda. 

"Oh, Star, I just remembered. I need a favor," Cyborg said as he piled on topping after topping. "BB and I are going out to the arcade later, and we've got a new guy coming in who wants to join the team." 

"All right," Starfire said. "But is it not Richard or Raven's job to meet with new members?" 

"Yeah, normally," Beast Boy said. "But they're a little...preoccupied at the moment." The green-skinned boy nudged Cyborg in the ribs and winked at him. 

"Are they having sex?" Starfire asked, causing both Cyborg and Beast Boy to choke on their food before they recovered enough to begin laughing. 

"I think it's a fair bet," Cyborg said. "But that's their business, and I'm staying out of it." 

"Oh, it worked!" Star exclaimed happily. "Just like the magazine said it would!" 

"Uh...what?" Beast Boy asked. 

"I read an article in a magazine about how to make two people who cared for each other realize their feelings," Star answered. "Once I realized how Richard and Raven felt, I followed the instructions. And it worked!" Her face was bright with joy, a wide smile on her face. "They are in love and happy, because I helped them!" 

Cyborg couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. "You mean..._that_ was the reason you and Dick quit dating? Cause you knew he was into Raven?" Upon seeing Starfire nod, he laughed again. "Well, I gotta give you credit, Star, looks like you did a real good job. They've been spending every evening in her room for almost two weeks, and according to the computer, last night he never left." 

"That is good," Starfire said. "I am happy for them." 

"Yeah, it's definitely goodness if it gets either of them to loosen up a bit," Beast Boy cracked. "But getting back to what we were talking about, that new guy's still coming over, and we don't have a leader or deputy leader..." 

"So...if Richard and Raven are..." Starfire paused. "...Unavailable," she tactfully said, "then that means that one of us must conduct the interview." 

"Right," Cyborg agreed. "and since we're not gonna be here, I need you to do it." 

Right away, Starfire panicked. "But...but...I do not know how to give an interview! There are questions, and then there are answers, and what if I do not ask the correct questions, or what if the person does not give the correct answers?" 

"Star, chill," Beast Boy said. "Look, I kinda know the guy who's coming in, and he's cool. Besides, we've got one of Dick's 'questionnaires', so just follow it and you'll be okay." 

******************** 

About two that afternoon, Starfire was sitting nervously watching the monitors, waiting for the prospective team member. She wished that the others were there for a moment, before she sucked up her courage and decided to interview the boy. Things like this would show the others that she was capable of handling more responsibility on the team. About 2:15, she heard the doorbell sound, and she looked at the doorway camera display, confused. Her eyes widened as she saw a boy in a yellow and red costume standing there. She'd just looked at that monitor not a second earlier, and he hadn't been there. 

Triggering the door mechanism, she also pressed the button for the speakerbox. "Hello, please make yourself comfortable in the entrance room. I will be there momentarily." Getting up, Star was unable to see the yellowish blur as he shot inside the Tower. 

Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash, looked around the spacious ground floor of the headquarters and nodded, impressed. If the Titans would accept him, he was more than willing to give this whole team thing a try, just like Barry had said he should. He heard a door slide open and turned towards the sound, only to see a red-haired girl with green eyes wearing a 'Princess' t-shirt and a pair of new blue jeans walk in. In the instant that he saw her, his heart almost stopped beating. 

"Hubba flubba wabba zabba..." Kid Flash mumbled incoherently as he saw Starfire and his brain shut down. (_Oh my God, this girl is absolutely stunning_!) he thought. 

Starfire looked up as she entered the room and saw his face, then her eyes grew wide. (Oh, he is _so_ handsome), she thought. She swallowed hard and offered her hand for him to shake. "Greetings, and welcome to Teen Titans Tower. I am Starfire, and I will be conducting your membership interview." 

Kid Flash stuck out his hand so fast that it was a blur. "I'm the Flash. I mean, I'm _Kid_ Flash. Beast Boy told me I should come by if I was interested...is...he here?" 

"No, he and Cyborg have gone to the video gaming arcade. I hope you do not mind that I will be the one to talk with you?" 

"No! No, that's totally fine with me, I mean it's cool that you're here talking to me and that I'm here talking to you, and that you're Starfire, and I'm here looking for a position on the team. That's all cool." Kid Flash nodded very fast as he said this. 

Starfire giggled. "You're funny." Then, shaking all thoughts of him as a teenage boy out of her head and replacing them with thoughts of him as a Teen Titan, she motioned for him to sit at one end of the small table.(But he is _very_ handsome...perhaps he would like to go out with me if he joins?) she wondered. "Now, Kid Flash," she said, reading off the questionnaire, "tell me why, in your own words, you wish to be a member of our team." 

******************** 

To be concluded 


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright DC Comics. 

**SYNOPSIS**  
This is just a plain ol' fic, mostly romance, a little humor, and a teensy bit of angst. 

Teen Titans: Dreaming My Dreams With You 

Chapter 10 

******************** 

_ "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
try as I may, I could never explain  
what I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
a touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
you say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
old Mr. Webster could never define  
what's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
a touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
you say it best when you say nothing at all."

-- Alison Krauss & Union Station, "When You Say Nothing At All" 

******************** 

The scent of sweat and a long session of teenage sexual abandon filled the rooms warm air. Finally, the young lovers were satisfied, the boy lying on his back and pulling the girl up beside him, continuing to kiss as their passion cooled. Dick Grayson, a.k.a. Robin, looked down at his girlfriend and smiled when he saw the look on her face. 

"Are you okay?" 

The corner of Raven's mouth twitched; what would be for others a huge smile. "Slightly better than okay." She settled tighter into his embrace. "Pleasantly numb, actually. So you're safe for now." 

"You know, they claim that a human male is at the peak of his...abilities...during his mid-to-late teens." 

The purple-haired girl nodded as her breathing slowed. "I can believe it." Raising her head, she kissed him again before lying back down. "I missed you today," she said. 

Dick shook his head. "I know, I'm sorry. I finally got a solid lead on Slade, and when I get there, the informant's already toast." He patted the strip of white gauze on his arm. "And the Slade-bot that did it was still there, so it fired at me." 

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?" 

Dick nodded. "Yeah, just a second-degree laser burn. It'll heal up." 

"Rick, why didn't you tell me?" 

Dick shook his head bemusedly. "Ray, I'm fine. There's nothing you could have done about it except bandage it. And no offense, but I learned first aid from Batman. I don't think there's anything you could teach me." 

Raven mock-glared at him. "I guess...But still, you could have told me." 

Her lover grinned. "What I'm trying to figure out is how you missed seeing the bandage. Now, what would have distracted the powerful Raven so thoroughly? Oh, that's right, it was that whole 'lunging at me as I walk in your room and making out and then we tear our clothes off and have sex for hours thing', right?" 

He laughed as Raven actually chuckled a little, then the two lay back on the bed, again holding each other. Some time passed, neither was certain how long, but at length Dick turned to look down into his girlfriends face. "Ray...I want you to know something." 

Raven pulled back a bit, so she could look him in the face. "What?" 

Dick sighed. "Well, uh..." He sighed again. "I kinda..." 

She rolled her eyes. "Rick, just tell me, okay? I'm a little tired, you know?" 

Dick looked at her. "Why do you call me Rick?" 

"Because it's your name," Raven stated matter-of-factly. "Richard Grayson." 

"Yeah," Dick said. "But why not Dick, like everybody else?" 

Raven grew very serious. "Rick, you know that my powers are tied into my emotional state. The more intense the emotion, the more difficult they can become to control." She grinned very slightly. "And if I had to call you 'Dick' all the time, I'd blow up the tower because I'd be laughing so hard." 

Dick scoffed in mild outrage. "It doesn't mean _that_!" 

Raven leaned in and kissed him. "I know it doesn't. Just chalk it up to my sense of humor." She laughed quietly for a moment, her body shaking before she calmed herself. "That, and I don't want Beavis and Butt-Head to get any ideas." 

Dick grinned himself. "Ray, that's...that's very...you." He sighed again. "Thinking about something like that...it's pretty cool of you." 

Raven shrugged. "It's no big deal." 

"Uh, well, it's just one of the things about you...the, uh...the things that make me...love you." 

Raven blinked, thinking she'd heard wrong. "What?" 

Dick chuckled nervously. "I love you, Ray." 

Raven stared at him. Dick saw her purple eyes storming with emotions, and he suddenly remembered what could happen if her powers did go haywire. He cupped her face in his hand, only to see a tear escape. "Ray?" 

"I love you too, Rick...I love you." She sniffled happily, a genuine smile on her face. "Come here..." 

The young lovers fell into each other's embrace, and very quickly, a new session of lovemaking started up. Their sounds of pleasure began to fill the room. 

And Raven's eyes suddenly snapped open to find the morning sun glaring through the curtains. Oh, God, she thought. The whole thing was another dream. Her acceptance of her feelings for Rick, his taking the time to help her through her fears about her powers, and their falling in love...it had all been a dream. Feeling her heart begin to shatter into a million pieces, Raven looked over to the clock on her nightstand. Only then did she realize the truth. 

It _hadn't_ been a dream. 

Her boyfriend and lover Dick Grayson lay in bed beside her, beginning to stir now that the sun was coming up. Yawning, he cricked his neck before seeing Raven looking at him. He reached out and touched her face. "Hey, babe. How you doing?" 

Raven leaned over and kissed him passionately. Dick grinned as she laid back. "Can I take that as a 'good'?" 

Raven's still sleep-addled mind was racing, trying to figure out the sequence of events through the past few days. "Rick, how long have we been having sex?" 

That question struck Dick as odd and almost insulting, but he saw the frantic expression on Raven's face and answered it. "Just about a week, now." 

"And you didn't get shot by one of Slade's robots last night." This was more a statement than a question. 

"No, haven't even seen one since the factory," Dick answered as he pulled his uninjured arm out from under the sheets. Raven's eyes were unreadable, he could tell something had disturbed her. "Ray, what's going on? 

"A...A dream..." she stammered. "I had a dream about our getting together...it was different from the way it really happened, but...God, Rick, it was so real! I thought for a moment that none of it had happened, then I saw you here and I realized that it _had_ happened, but...Rick, the dream was _so_ real! I couldn't tell which were the real memories and which were the dream." She quieted as Rick sat up and took her in his arms. 

"Before we started going out, I had a dream about us in bed together, and after that dream about us getting together ended, I had the bed dream again, right before I woke up, and it was so wierd because it was as a morning just like this one..." She waved her hand at the sunrise shining into her room. "I always used to wake up from that dream and realize that it _was_ just a dream, and when I had it again just now, I woke up and thought none of it had really happened..." She sighed deeply before facing him again. "That dream about us here...it was the one that made me realize I was falling in love with you." 

Dick smiled. "Well, like I said last night, I'm not falling in love with you, Ray, I _have_ fallen in love with you." 

Raven shuddered in his embrace as a few stray tears started to track down her cheeks. "God, I hate that dream..." She pulled back a bit and kissed him. "Rick...we don't have to get up yet, do we?" 

"Nope," Dick said. "I told everyone last night we'd have another day off. Cyborg set up the monitors to the police band again, and the computer will red-flag anything the cops can't handle." He gently stroked her cheek as she began to calm down. "Come here, lay down..." The two superheroes laid back in Raven's bed as Dick grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to keep the chill of the air-conditioning off. Dick pulled Raven up against him, and she laid her head against his chest as they both relaxed in their embrace, each of them sinking into a contented sleep. 

In his room, Beast Boy was snoring loudly, still in his uniform. His TV was still tuned to the Sci-Fi Channel, and they were now showing an infomercial for some new juicing device. Beast Boy never even noticed when the broadcast changed to The Twilight Zone, and he slept on, oblivious to the word. 

In Cyborg's room, the charger was still hooked up to a sleeping Cyborg. Motionless as a stone, Cyborg was also unaware of anything that was happening. 

In Starfire's room, the alien girl's red hair was mussed and damp with sweat, and underneath only a thin sheet, she lay wrapped in the arms of her new boyfriend, Wally 'Kid Flash' West. Her expressive face was now wearing what looked like a very satisfied smile, and Wally's face was equal parts sheer exuberance and contented peace. Starfire woke up and stirred just a little, before seeing that Wally was still deep asleep. She gave a happy sigh as she looked at him, wondering if she could talk Raven and Dick into a double-date...She'd ask them later, she decided. Raising her head, she kissed her boyfriend gently on the lips before lying back down and drifting back off into her dreams. 

******************** 

The end 


End file.
